Perdre une aile
by Aschen
Summary: Fred regarde George vivre sa vie, la dévorer à pleines dents. Alors que lui l'attend. Comme toujours. Mais c'est la guerre...


**Rating :** Aller, je met M... On ne sait jamais.

**Genre :** Romance tragique, comme toujours avec moi.

**Pairing :** Fred/Georges

**Disclaimer :** Aucun d'eux ne m'appartient... Seule JK Rowling les possède.

**Note :** Ceci est pour me faire pardonner de ne pas avoir poster Creouscular Madness depuis longtemps; je fais de mon mieux. j'ai peur de m'être attaqué à trop grand pour moi. Mais j'abandonne pas. Bonne lecture et à bientôt !

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

**Perdre une aile**

_Nous étions deux. _

_Des jumeaux parfaits._

Fred se tournait et se retournait dans son lit. Il entrouvrit ses rideaux rouges et tendit le bras, écartant ceux du lit voisin du sien. Personne. Georges n'était pas là. Il n'était pas revenu et Fred se doutait qu'il ne reviendrait pas de la nuit. Alors il se calfeutra dans l'enclos douillet et moelleux de son lit et s'enfonça sous les couvertures chaudes. Il ferma les yeux, se concentrant le plus possible sur le rêve qu'il souhaitait faire. Une Angélina Johnson en robe de mariée blanche et lui devant l'autel. Il sourit et finit par s'endormir. Dans son rêve, la marche nuptiale résonnait dans l'église et Angélina, si belle, si belle, souriait. Georges, Ron et Bill, en ligne derrière lui, souriaient aussi. Sa fiancée vint se placer face à lui, ses longs cheveux noirs coulant dans son dos, deux mèches bouclées encadrant son beau visage et ses yeux améthystes emplis de joie. Lorsqu'elle récita ses voeux, sa voix brillait de félicité. Lorsqu'il récita les siens, ils lui laissèrent un étrange goût d'amère victoire dans la bouche. Il se pencha, et s'apprêta à embrasser les lèvres pleines et rouges d'Angélina. Puis, un cri retentit. Il vit sa fiancée voler sur plusieurs mètre avant de s'écraser par terre, la robe bouffante amortissant heureusement sa chute. Puis, il vit Georges, face à lui, le regard haineux, les yeux pleins de larmes. Il prit son frère par les épaules et écrasa ses lèvres sur les siennes. Leur baiser devint fougueux, plein de haine et de désir. Inconscients des regards braqués sur eux, des cris d'Angélina, des pleurs de leur mère, les jumeaux s'embrassaient comme si leurs vies en dépendaient. Fred se sentit arraché aux lèvres de son jumeau, écarté de lui, passé à tabac. Il tendit la main et ses doigts effleurèrent ceux de Georges, qui subissait le même traitement que lui. « Je t'ai... ».

Fred se réveilla en sursaut, l'écho des cris simultanés que Georges et lui avaient poussé résonnant encore dans son esprit, brûlants. Le roux jeta un regard à son réveil. Six heures trente. Soupirant, il se leva et se dirigea vers la salle de bain, notant au passage que le lit de son frère était toujours vide. Il s'enferma dans la salle d'eau et se glissa sous la douche. L'eau chaude coula sur lui, sur son dos, le détendit. Englouti dans une bulle de chaleur, il se rappela son rêve, et la douceur des lèvres de Georges. Il tourna au maximum le robinet d'eau froide et l'eau brûlante devint glaçée. Il resta encore quelques minutes sous la douche avant d'en sortir, frissonnant. Il se sécha rapidement et retourna dans sa chambre. Les autres commençaient à se réveiller. Il s'habilla en vitesse et prit son sac. Il salua son ami Lee Jordan avant de s'engoufrer dans les escaliers. Il descendit les marches et tendit la main pour ouvrir la porte menant à la salle commune. Elle s'ouvrit avant et le battant de bois heurta durement ses doigts. Il mit sa main contre sa bouche, soufflant dessus pour calmer la douleur. Il leva les yeux vers le nouveau venu, prêt à le houspiller comme il se doit. Son cri se figea dans sa gorge, manquant de l'étouffer au passage. Il fixa méchament son jumeau, responsable de sa souffrance. Les yeux bleus de Georges se fichèrent dans les siens, tout aussi bleus, avant de glisser sur lui, caressant ses épaules, effleurant son ventre, coulant sur ses jambes, avant de revenir sur son visage.

« - T'aurais pû faire attenton quand même ! J'étais derrière la porte !

- Comme voulais-tu que je sache que tu étais là ? A cette heure là, tu dors encore, d'habitude. Même que c'est moi qui dois te réveiller.

- Bah là, je dormais pas. Je suis levé depuis plus longtemps que toi, je pense.

- Ca, ça m'étonnerait. Attend moi dans la salle commune, je prend une douche vite fait et je te rejoins. Faut que je te raconte un truc.

- J'ai pas envie. T'as qu'à te presser un peu plus, je vais déjeuner. »

N'attendant pas la réponse de son frère, Fred entra dans la salle commune, saluant Parvati Patil et Lavande Brown. Angélina et Alicia Spinnet sortirent alors du dortoir des filles. Fred se figea en voyant posé sur lui le regard violet de la belle africaine. Elle marcha vers lui, souriante. Et tellement belle. Son rêve lui revint de plein fouet. Il la revit, en robe blanche. Il se revit, lui jurant un amour éternel, fidélité et assistance. Puis il se vit, deux minutes après avoir prononçé ces mots, la trahir devant toute une assemblée venue célèbrer leur mariage. Fred détourna les yeux.

« - Salut, Fred. Ca va ?

- Ouais. Et toi ?

- Bah ouais. Dis, tu n'aurais pas vu Katie ? Elle n'a pas dormi au dortoir. On se demande où elle peut être.

- Elle devait être avec Georges. Lui aussi a découché.

- Ah oui ? Alors ça va, si ils étaient ensemble. Bon bah... on se voit en cours.

- Ouais, c'est ça. »

Elle s'en alla, et s'engoufra par le passage de la Grosse Dame, riant à une parole d'Alicia en le regardant. Il entendit la voix joyeuse d'Hermione Granger le saluer et il y répondit vaguement, plus intéressé par les cheveux sombres qui disparaissaient dans le passage que par ce que la jeune fille pouvait bien lui raconter. Il secoua la tête et sortit de la salle commune, bien décidé à ne pas satisfaire les caprices de son jumeau pour aujourd'hui. Fred marcha dans les couloirs, les yeux dans le vide et la tête ailleurs, jusqu'à la Grande Salle. Il s'installa calmement à la table des Gryffondor, ignorant royalement les regards posés sur lui. C'est vrai que voir l'un des deux jumeaux seul était un fait plutôt rare, voir inexistant. Il voyait déjà le visage de Rogue « Y aurait-il de l'eau dans le gaz entre ces deux là ? Enfin, je vais pouvoir avoir la paix... ». Et bien, non, monsieur ! On ne se débarassait pas comme ça de Fred Weasley. Il se beurra des tartines et se servit un bol de café. Il trempa joyeusement son pain dans le liquide noir brûlant, aussi sombre que la peau d'Angélina et chaud que ses yeux lorsqu'ils se posaient sur lui, et celui-ci s'imbiba entièrement du liquide. Il croqua à pleines dents dedans et savoura l'exquis mélange. Il avala ainsi deux ou trois tartines et but son café à petites gorgées. Quelqu'un s'assit près de lui. Georges. Celui-ci posa sa main sur son épaule et le força à le regarder. Les yeux bleus de Fred accrochèrent ceux, tout aussi bleus, de son jumeau. Pour ne plus se détacher. Il sentit la main de Georges presser un peu plus son épaule, mais ce n'était pas douloureux, pas déplaisant, au contraire. Mais Fred n'avait vraiment, mais vraiment, pas envie de satisfaire les caprices de son frère. Il se dégagea et partit en cours. Là, ce serait plus difficile de l'éviter. Mais qu'importe. Georges ne devait jamais se rendre compte des envies et désirs qui torturaient son jumeau. Le reste de la journée s'écoula comme dans un rêve. Et, pour la première fois de leur vie, les deux jumeaux ne firent pas la moindre farce.

_Nous avons partagé nos ailes_

_Puisque nous ne nous quittions jamais. _

Fred ouvrit les yeux difficilement. Il se redressa et s'adossa à la tête de son lit, soupirant de fatigue. Il tendit le bras et écarta ses rideaux et ceux du lit voisin du sien. Pas de Georges. Encore. Fred ferma les yeux et se massa les tempes. Il repoussa ses couvertures et s'extirpa de son lit. Ses pieds se posèrent sur le carrelage froid du dortoir. Il alla ouvrir la fenêtre, prêt de son lit et offrit son visage à la nuit. La fraîcheur de l'hiver lui parvint dans un courant d'air glaçé. Il frissonna et leva la tête. La pleine Lune. Fred eut un sourire mélancolique et referma la fenêtre. Il enfila sa robe de chambre rouge et mit sa baguette dans sa poche. Il marcha jusqu'à la porte du dortoir sur la pointe des pieds, ne souhaitant pas réveiller ses camarades. Il regarda le lit de Lee, les rideaux écartés et les couvertures jetées en tas par terre, le jeune homme dormait à plat ventre, un sourire niais étirant ses lèvres. Il murmura un nom et tourna la tête vers l'autre côté. Le sourire de Fred s'élargit. Il souhaita de toutes ses forces qu'Alicia se rende compte des sentiments de son ami. Le pauvre Lee méritait bien ça. Il sortit du dortoir, silencieux comme une ombre. La salle commune était vide, le feu brûlait encore dans la cheminée, un livre était abandonné sur une table. Le portrait de la Grosse dame se referma sur lui. Fred se glissa dans le premier passage secret qui pouvait lui permettre d'accéder à la Tour d'Astronomie sans se faire voir par Rusard et sa saleté de chatte ou par Rogue. Il gravit lentement les marches jusqu'à l'immense salle où reposaient des téléscopes. Le carrelage était noir, des fauteuils tout aussi noirs étaient disposés un peu partout, tous derrière un téléscope. Un immense tableau représentant l'Univers connu, les Galaxies, était accroché sur le mur d'en face. La salle était ronde. Fred leva la tête. Une grande coupole de verre dévoilait un ciel d'encre, parsemé d'étoiles. Fred se dirigea vers la deuxième porte de la salle, celle qui menait sur le balcon. Il sortit de la pièce, et referma la porte sans un bruit. Il alla s'accouder à la rembarde de métal, dominant le parc du château, et offrit son visage à la lumière de la Lune. Un sourire fleurit lentement sur ses lèvres et ses yeux bleus semblèrent aussi laiteux que des opales. Le vent s'engouffra dans son pyjama, effleurant sa peau, le faisant frissonner. Un rire triste s'échappa de ses lèvres. Il venait toujours ici avec Georges, avant. Quand il sentait le poids de la vie et de cette guerre sans fin peser trop lourd sur ses épaules, il venait ici, avec son frère. Et ils regardaient la Lune, serrés l'un contre l'autre, les mains liés, les lèvres unies. Mais Georges n'était pas là. Georges était avec Katie, sûrement dans la Salle sur Demande, en train de lui faire l'amour, de l'aimer. Et lui, il l'attendait. Comme toujours. Il l'attendait mais il ne viendrait pas. Fred le savait. Alors il tendit les mains, souhaitant de toutes ses forces que les anges viennent le prendre dans leurs bras, qu'ils l'emmènent avec eux au Ciel, et qu'il soit enfin tranquille. La lumière de la Lune l'engloba, le sublima. Et forma dans son dos une unique aile, faite de douleur et d'amour. Un sanglot lui échappa. Et ses larmes également.

Dans le parc illuminé par la Lune, assis près du Lac, Georges ne quittait pas l'astre nocturne des yeux. Il savait parfaitement ce qui se passait. Il avait quitté Katie la nuit dernière, parce qu'ils ne s'aimaient plus, parce qu'elle en aimait un autre et parce que son propre coeur appartenait à quelqu'un d'autre. Mais tout allait mal. Son amour était sans issue. Son Amour souffrait, et pleurait sans qu'il puisse y faire quoi que ce soit. Parce que son Amour ne l'aimerait jamais que comme un frère et croyait que lui même ne l'aimait plus. Ce qui était faux, bien entendu. Si seulement il savait à quel point il pouvait l'aimer... Georges se leva et regagna le château. Il avait besoin de se sentir libre. De voler. Et de Fred. Mais Fred n'était pas là, Fred dormait. Alors, Georges gravit les escaliers de marbre du Hall, courut jusqu'à la Tour d'Astronomie. Monta quatre à quatre les marches qui le séparaient de la liberté. Parcourut la salle sur sa longueur sans s'arrêter, et sortit sur le balcon. Et là, un ange. Un ange aux cheveux roux et aux yeux bleus opalescents. Un ange dont l'unique aile semblait appeler la sienne, supplier de redevenir enfin entière. Et Georges courut rejoindre Fred. Ses bras se refermèrent sur le corps frêle de son jumeau, ses mains se lièrent aux siennes. Ses lèvres cherchèrent les siennes, les trouvèrent, les aimèrent. Et les ailes, enfin réunies, s'enlacèrent.

Dans la Salle sur Demande, cette nuit là, deux âmes en peine, âmes soeurs, séparées, se retrouvèrent. Les corps abandonnées, dans un état second, offerts aux tourments déchaînés d'un abîme de désespoir, Fred et Georges succombèrent au péché de chair. Lorsque leur corps, parfaitement emboîtés l'un dans l'autre, entamèrent la danse éternelle des amants, la nuit les cacha, de sa cape noire étoilée, les protégeant des yeux cruels des dieux. Et la Lune, espionne infidèle, scella leur sort. En des temps troublés, en temps de guerre, l'amour n'est pas permis.

_Je n'aurais jamais cru que perdre la mienne_

_Serait aussi douloureux._

Le lendemain, Georges se réveilla au bruit des tambours battants du coeur de son frère. Il se redressa, nu, et admira le corps pâle, et si semblable au sien, de Fred. Il se pencha et déposa un baiser sur l'épaule de son jumeau et se leva, rabattant au passage les couvertures sur le corps endormi. Il s'habilla rapidement, avisant l'heure tardive, et écrivit un mot. Il le posa doucement sur l'oreiller près de son frère et sortit de la salle. « Il me pardonnera » se dit-il. Il avait tort. Quand Fred se réveilla, la matinée était déjà bien avançée, La décéption se lisait parfaitement sur son visage. Alors cette nuit ne valait rien, pour Georges. Il s'habilla en vitesse et s'en alla. Le mot que Georges avait posé près de lui avait tout simplement disparu. Il courut aussi vite qu'il le pouvait malgré ses hanches douloureuses et frappa discrétement à la salle de métamorphose. Il s'excusa platement auprès du professeur McGonagall et son regard parcourut la salle. Deux places libres : à côté de Georges et à côté d'Angélina. Le choix fut vite fait. Il posa son sac près de la belle africaine, ignorant superbement le regard triste de son jumeau.

Le soir, ce fut l'alerte. Les membres de l'Ordre du Phénix débarquèrent en trombe dans la Grande Salle à l'heure du dîner. Une attaque était prévue pour miniut pile. Ce fut la panique totale, les élèves courant aussi vite que possible vers les sorties. Seuls restèrent les membres de l'AD. Voyant le courage de ces élèves, quelques autres décidèrent de se méler aux combattants. Au final, la moitié des élèves resta sur place. Georges également. Et Fred aussi. Pendant quatre heures, tous organisèrent les défenses de l'école. Harry, Ron et Hermione avaient disparus. Un travail à faire, semblait-il. Fred n'accorda plus une seule once d'attention à son jumeau. Il n'avait plus envie de lui pardonner. A minuit, c'était déjà l'Enfer sur terre.

Georges se battait du mieux qu'il pouvait, dans le parc de l'école. Il avait réussi le tour de force de convaincre son jumeau de rester à l'intérieur, attaquant des tours avec d'autres élèves. Alors, Georges était heureux. Après cette bataille, quand Harry aurait exterminé ce monstre assoiffé de pouvoir qu'était Voldemort, tout serait bien. Et Fred et lui resteraient toujours ensemble.

Mais ils n'étaient pas déstinés à rester ensemble, éternellement. Georges abattit son adversaire. Il entendit une détonation, quelque part au-dessus de lui. Il leva la tête. Pour voir un ange, aux cheveux de feu et aux yeux trop bleus. Un rire aigu retentit. Un dernier regard échangé. Et le monde explosa. Emportant Fred avec lui.

_Mon dernier acte_

_Sera de te la donner, mon frère._

Fred vit Georges, juste au-dessous de lui. Il croisa son regard. Bellatrix apparut dans son champ de vision. Et Fred, pour la première fois, eut peur. Il vit un éclair jaune jaillir de la baguette de Lestrange. Un rire aigue résonna. Une détonation retentit. Le mur s'effondra lorsque le sortilège le traversa. Fred le reçut dans la poitrine. Il sentit le souffle lui manquer, la vie s'échapper de la profondre balafre qu'il portait désormais sur le corps. Il jeta un dernier regard en bas et sourit. Il tomba. Il n'entendit jamais le hurlement que poussa son jumeau. Son amant. Son amour. Il tomba. Et pour lui, ce fut le noir.

Il voguait sur un océan de blanc. Tout, absolument tout, était blanc. Il marchait. Sur le sol ou dans le ciel, peu importait. Il ne savait plus qui il était. Dans son dos battait une aile, une unique aile. Il distingua, dans les brumes blanches, une formes sombres. Une sorte de bassin. Une lumière brillait sous la surface de l'eau, mais cela n'était pas de l'eau, ni du gaz, ni même solide. La surface creva. Un être commença à émerger. Une femme. Elle tenait une épée à la main, une épée à la lame d'argent, au manche d'or. Et elle était belle. Blonde, aux grands yeux violets. Un sourire éphémère aux lèvres, elle marcha sur l'eau qui n'en était pas, vers lui. « Je suis Viviane ». Evidement. Morgane gardait Avalon, Viviane se chargeait d'aller chercher les passagers vers l'autre-monde. « Je suis mort ? » « Oui, mon ange ». Mon ange ? Ces mots parlaient à sa mémoire. Mon ange... Ah oui, sa mère l'appelait comme cela, autrefois, lorsqu'il était encore vivant. « Tu es mort, Fred Weasley, mais seulement dans ton esprit. Tout n'est pas perdu, mon coeur ». Mon coeur... Ces paroles faisaient ressurgir des souvenirs enfouis au plus profond de sa mémoire défaillante. Mon coeur... Georges l'avait surnommé comme ça, lors de leur unique nuit d'amour... « Te rappelles-tu, Fred ? ». Il se souvenait. Il plongea ses yeux bleus dans les lacs d'améthystes qui le fixaient tendrement. « Mon ange... ». Cette fée était une tentatrice. Il ne doutait plus du comment de la déchéance de Merlin, désormais. « Comment pouvez vous savoir qui je suis ? » « Je suis une fée, Fred. Et toi, tu es un Ange » « Que voulez-vous dire ? » « Regarde dans ton dos ». Une aile, évidement, puisqu'il était un ange. « Pourquoi est-ce que je n'en possède qu'une ? » « Parce que tu n'es qu'une moitié. Une moitié d'une entité angélique. Ta seconde aile se trouve sur Terre, en Ecosse, à Poudlard, dans le parc. Ton aile se bat, farouchement, pour te venger. Tout n'est pas perdu ». Au contraire, tout était fini. Georges se battait. Il était en danger, par sa faute, sa mort allait causer celle de son amour. Des larmes coulaient sur ses joues. « Pas lui... » « Garde espoir, Fred, tu peux le sauver » « Comment ? Dites-moi comment... » « Tu es un Ange, Fred... ». Il comprit. Une moitié. L'autre, au combat. Reconstituer l'entité. « Pourquoi moi suis-je un Ange, et pas Harry, par exemple ? » « Harry Potter est lui aussi un Ange. Protégé par un autre ange, Draco Malfoy. Lui même chéris par deux Anges, Narcissa et Lucius Malfoy. Tous les humains sont des Anges, Fred... Certains sont déchus, d'autres non... ». Fred baissa les paupières. Il avait compris. « Je veux reconstituer l'entité unique. » « En es-tu sûr, mon enfant ? Cela te condamneras, tu en es conscient » « Je m'en fiche. Il doit vivre. Pour lui. Pour moi... ». Fred rouvrit les yeux. Viviane tendit la main. Il y glissa la sienne et elle referma ses doigts fins sur les siens. Une lumière éclatant, les enveloppa. Puis, tout fut blanc.

_Oui, c'est à toi que je la donne._

_Toi, qui fut un autre moi..._

Georges pleurait. Inconscient des perles cristallines qui coulaient sur ses joues, il combattait. Il n'avait qu'un seul but. Retrouver Bellatrix. La trouver, la tuer. Venger Fred. Ses larmes redoublèrent. Il éclair vert jaillit de sa baguette, tuant sur place Rodolphus Lestrange. Bellatrix, traîtresse, se cachait derrière son époux. Elle était aculée. Elle se redressa. Engagea le combat. Il sembla durer éternellement. Une lumière blanche commença à envelopper Georges, née de ses larmes. Un déchirement résonna et une immense aile blanche apparut, dans une écaboussure de sang. Il poussa un cri de douleur. Une seconde aile poussa alors. Bellatrix tenta sa chance. Sa voix retentit dans le silence assourdissant, l'Avada Kedavra illuminant la scène d'une intense lumière verte. Georges évita le sortilège. Il laissa tomber sa baguette. Un second éclair se concentrait déjà au bout de celle de Bellatrix. Il sortit un poignard de sa ceinture. Blessé, couvert de sang, il courut sur Bellatrix. « Tu t'excuseras auprès de lui au Purgatoire, Lestrange ! ». Elle crut, un court instant, voir double. « Va en Enfer ! ». Elle hurla. Georges abaissa son poignard, mais le coup manquait de force Une seconde main, ectoplasmique, s'empara de son poignet et apporta plus de puissance à son attaque. La lame s'enfonça dans la poitrine de Bellatrix, perforant son coeur. Elle s'effondra, morte avant même d'avoir touché le sol. Georges tomba à genoux. Son hurlement résonna. Il voulait que Fred l'entende.

Assis devant un grand miroir, Fred Weasley regardait son jumeau hurlait à la mort, le suppliant de revenir, de ne pas l'abandonner. Et Fred pleura. « Je t'aime ! ». Le jeune homme cacha son visage dans ses mains. « Moi aussi, mon ange, moi aussi... ». Une main sombre se posa sur son épaule. Il releva la tête et croisa le regard améthyste d'Angélina. Et ses pleurs redoublèrent, se mélant à ceux de son amie.

_Je t'aime !_

Dix-neuf ans s'était écoulé. Fred avait été enterré aux côtés de sa fiançée, la belle Angélina Johnson. Dix-neuf ans. Jours pour jours. Georges déposa un bouquet de roses rouges et blanches sur la tombe de son jumeau. Une femme aux cheveux dorés l'attendait, non loin de là, tenant par la main deux petits enfants, un garçon et une fille. Le petit était aussi roux que son père et ses grands yeux bleus luisaient d'espièglerie. La petite ressemblait traits pour traits à sa mère. Il revint vers sa famille. La femme lui sourit tristement. « Ils me manquent aussi. » « Il me manque bien plus que tu ne le penses, Katie... ». Le petit s'accrocha la jambe de son père, un sourire démesuré étirant ses lèvres. Georges eut un pincement au coeur. Il s'accroupit devant son fils, son petit Fred, laissant sa femme et sa fille Roxanne avançer devant. Le petit regarda son père, attentif.

« -Si tu savais comme je t'aime, Fred.

-Moi aussi, papa, je t'aime.

-Pas autant que moi. Il te sera toujours impossible d'aimer comme je t'ai aimé, mon amour. Ton absence me pèse toujours, et je pleure, la nuit, en pensant à toi. Je te hais pour m'avoir abandonné, cette nuit là, mais je t'aime encore plus. Quand je te regarde, toi mon fils, je vois ton oncle et je ne peux m'empêcher de te haïr, mon garçon. Parce que t'avoir auprès de moi me remplit de bonheur pour deux raisons : la première étant que tu es mon fils, le fruit de mes entrailles, et que je t'aime. La seconde étant que tu me rappelles Fred de manière excessive, me donnant ainsi l'illusion de l'avoir encore près de moi, dans mes bras, dans mon corps. Et savoir que je ne pourrai jamais plus t'embrasser me détruit. Je te hais pour cette raison, Fred. Ta ressemblance avec moi, et par là-même avec Fred me tuera. Mais je t'aime. »

Le petit ne comprenait pas. Mais qu'à cela ne tienne. Son père l'aimait, c'était tout ce qui comptait. Georges déposa un baiser sur le front de son fils et lui ordonna de rejoindre sa mère. Le petit partit en courant, riant malgré l'ambiance austère qui règnait dans ce cimetière. L'homme jeta un dernier regard derrière lui, ses yeux accrochant ceux du portrait de son jumeau. Il poussa un soupir de désespoir adressa une prière muette au ciel. « Prend soin de lui, Angélina... ».

La haut, dans le ciel, au paradis, un ange aux cheveux rouges regardait son jumeau évoluer. Une magnifique femme à la peau noire se tenait en retrait. Elle baissa la tête. « Ne t'inquiète pas, Georges... ».

**FIN**


End file.
